Hot Chips
by MetaMirage
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had a nasty habit of heading straight for her hips. SasuSaku AU


****

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_ are the works of Masashi Kishimoto

**Hot chips**

Salty, greasy deep fried potato goodness.

Now as far as she was concerned it was nothing more than disgusting. The chips were literally dripping in oil, piping hot and a crispy golden brown guaranteed to go crunch.

They were so not making her mouth water, as if. No way was that ever happening.

Think of the calories.

Now she had to crinkle her nose when he went for the tomato sauce yet again and added-

No he did not simply _add _tomato sauce to hot chips.

He _smothered_ them with it, buried them deep beneath an acidic, tangy red that clotted so like blood thick and delicious.

Now Sasuke liked his tomato sauce-

Correction, he _loved_ his tomato sauce.

She watched as he paid her no heed and god forbid dipping it in _more_ tomato sauce because well coating the chip was just not enough.

It needed to drip off the chip, ooze and dribble before it was popped into his delectable mouth.

What a nightmare.

She sighed thinking of an odd question sparked in an actual answer from the boy across from her a long, _long_ time ago. Well not really an answer in the worded sense as that was much beyond Sasuke's limited (lacking) communication skills at 12.

Now she had been so nervous sitting next to him in the lunch room, she may have pushed her way to the chair next to him, nearly trampling a few people to get there but it was all on impulse.

Because every time she would get within pouncing distance of her crush she would become tongue tied and a stuttering mess.

…and sometimes she would just pounce.

"_What do you have for lunch?" _

The question had merely burst into her head in all its obviousness as she stared at the inconspicuous slices of bread almost glued together in his hand. Three fourths were already eaten, the crust dangling in his fingertips.

He had summed her up lazily before peeling what was left of the sandwich back. She had literally gagged.

Tomato sauce, nothing but tomato sauce on plain white bread.

"_How can you eat that?!" _

It was rather disgusting.

And he was rather done with her shoving the rest in his mouth and heading outside. Leaving her all alone on the large table to go kick a muddy ball around on a pitch all in the name of fun.

He had always been a very blunt boy. Not in touch with the needs of others and their teetering dignity.

He still was.

"You don't intend to share that do you?" she said breaking back into reality and to the boy next to her very much not 12 anymore (in the most attractive of senses).

Now he had the most unfulfilled yet intoxicating eyes she had ever seen. He raised them, his silky black bangs hiding his impassive yet eerily handsome face to put her under the deepest analysis. She didn't miss the way the excess sauce on his newly seized chip dropped to 'Catch of the day's' flimsy cardboard packaging.

And he was still.

"Like you'd eat it, Sakura."

Sakura arched her eyebrow; he had actually considered her for a moment there, possibly knowing the aroma was too beckoning for anyone to give up with out some sort of acknowledged agreement.

"Hmph, how can you eat that stuff," she muttered under her breath only to eat her own words. She looked away from him quickly at his oblivious response, licking his salty lips looking rather content and utterly satisfied.

Not like a tease, temptation, carnal persuasion-

Why would Uchiha Sasuke ever look like that? Sakura could only groan mentally, pushing her thoughts elsewhere but only stretching back to an earlier memory of him.

Now they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach… well at least Ino pig did.

And it had been animal cunning on Sakura's part in her youth to note Sasuke had a simple tomato sauce sandwich on a regular basis. She had had one herself on that day coming home (for research purposes naturally) so she sought to blow all the other girls away with their boxes after boxes of rejected (yet expensive) chocolate in an attempt to woo him.

She forgot what the field trip was actually about all these years later.

She only remembered sliding next to Sasuke on break his apple inches from his mouth with a cheery greeting of 'I love apples!'

He had given her a 'to hell' look.

"_Wanna swap?" _

And he had looked to her outstretched hand as she peeled back white bread to reveal her cheese, lettuce and wait for it tomato sandwich.

Freshly chopped by her mother but who was to know.

Now it didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. By deduction her crush liked tomatoes but was too lazy in the morning to cut them himself.

And it had been a swift swap not to much thought needed on his part and as she had shifted closer thinking invitation but a 'we are done here' was said monotonously at her lingering presence (which he clearly did not appreciate) the transaction over.

And he still liked his own space.

Sakura stretched as she watched him eat, he was wearing that navy blue shirt she loved. It clung a little at the sleeves complimenting his muscular form. She had to pinch herself when her mind wandered to him possibly having to take it off if he dropped any sauce on it.

Stupid sexy Sasuke with his toned body, six pack.

"Don't spill any," she tried anyway.

She was always teasing herself like that.

Now she fidgeted because Sasuke made junk food look so damn good. She shivered as he licked his fingers before looking to her and her focus.

"What?" he spoke cuttingly.

Slight why-is-she-looking-at-me-like-that-always-and-forever irritation.

She moaned mentally at her reckless choice.

"You got a little on your face."

He wiped the back of his hand over his lips and she shook her head. "Still there Sasuke."

Like lightning.

She gave an indignant huff as her face was smeared in sauce.

"No, let _me_ get it," Sasuke said smoothly thumb ghosting her lip making her shut her eyes. He gripped her chin angling himself like the devil he was and unconventionally devouring the sauce with teeth and tongue before settling on her rounded pink lips.

He knew her to well. Knew a 'don't worry Sasuke-Kun, _I'll_ get it for you' was coming.

They kissed deeply and he made that flavor so addicting. He made anything tomato her craving. And lost in the moment she remembered he hadn't always…

At 15 she had given up on Uchiha Sasuke.

And of course when she finally took a step back and stopped flaunting herself all over him it had clicked in his head (after many, many agonizing months) that they would be good together. That she kept him up at night in the worst/best way and his concentration in class was shot to hell when she was in the room. When they were suddenly _just_ friends, not great one's even, acting hostile towards her became second nature (in case she actually looked him in the eyes and figured out he had feelings for her because damn her she _would_ do that).

So at 16 it was a war against telling her how he felt or potentially losing their pathetic mutual friendship through Naruto forever.

She remembered that day walking back from the market her arms full of grocery bags, excited to be acting so grown up. Her parents were out of town on a business meeting leaving her alone for the first time. She remembered banging into him and he had snapped;

"_Watch out." _

That had translated 'you're in my way' as opposed to 'you could have got hurt'

"_You're so clumsy."_

She had been too focused on picking up her scattered things, to embarrassed to notice he was helping her collect them.

"_Women aren't very strong." _

She had taken that as an insult and a sexist comment, not a request to hold her bags for her.

"_I have to go to the library… the one near your house." _

She had taken that on his academic merit, not the fact that library near her house was 2 bus rides away from his.

"_I hate that we have to finish our History project over the holidays." _

He hated that he had to be her partner… wasn't hinting to spend more time with her eager to start. He had walked all the way _with_ her to her house as well, not walked her to it.

"_This is my house." _

Awkward.

_"Can I use the bathroom?" _

Well that was okay and she let him in going into the kitchen to start dinner.

When he came back he didn't (maybe) thank her before leaving like she expected.

Instead he stood in the arch of her kitchen door curiously observing what she was doing. She remembered the way her blood heated and she told him mindlessly she was making Spaghetti Bolognese. Why she always found the need to explain herself to him was beyond her. It was the way he looked at her always seemingly searching for more.

He asked her what was in it. She had looked to him as he approached the counter peering at what she was doing with interest.

"_Well it's made with pasta-" _she had blurted awkwardly_ "which is like noodles, exactly like them mind you and you already know what those are like so-" _

It's not her fault he made her ramble. It's not her fault she still thought of him some days trying to coin affection off on another, any other. It wasn't her fault old habits die hard.

And it certainly wasn't her fault she was in complete and utter denial as to the remains of feelings still surfaced every time she saw him. She was crushing on Sai for the love of all that was holy, someone so close looking to Sasuke they were really secretly twins in some kind of genetic-lottery-winning conspiracy.

Of course she didn't still love him.

"_Then it's got some minced beef, you know beef comes from cows... topped off with a tomato based sau-" _

And Uchiha Sasuke had sat down at the stool at her counter instantly without thinking. She could tell it from his eyes that he was as shocked as her at the sudden movement. He looked to her slightly horrified gauging her reaction.

Because he was _always_ waiting for her reaction.

"_-ce…" _

"_I like tomatoes,"_ was offered up gruffly in explanation.

Sasuke broke away from their kiss, Sakura still dazed. Every key moment in their relationship revolved around that vegetable that was really a fruit. That night when she admitted he was much, much more than a wretched friend to her and he had responded, taken aback with 'same'.

"Damn it Sasuke," she said indignantly, touching her tingling lips and he was just unfair.

He (being the arrogant thing he was) had kissed her, got what he wanted and returned to his hot chips least they get cold. It didn't matter, whatever he wanted he'd have it and he'd have it willingly.

He lifted another to his mouth pleased with himself for she regrettably tasted far better to him than anything tangible. Amusement found its way onto his sinfully handsome face igniting it further making Sakura weak for him in yearning, breaking her to him further.

Her resolve snapped like a twig.

"Oh give me one of those!" Sakura hissed as she stole a chip, smearing it in an atrocious amount of sauce and popping it in her mouth.

…delicious.

And as Uchiha Sasuke smirked at her he was _bad_. She swallowed uneasily as he pushed the packet over to her. Not even conscious of the fact, just thinking of her needs and therefore happiness.

"What?"

**AN: Inspired by my mother who enjoys eating plain tomato sauce sandwiches. **


End file.
